


A New Era in Stilwater

by zensama



Series: The Outcasts [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Exposition, Hazardverse, Post-Game(s), Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Worldbuilding, gentrification, introduction, yadda yadda fuckin yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensama/pseuds/zensama
Summary: Finally a proper introduction to the Outcasts.
Series: The Outcasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122005





	A New Era in Stilwater

**Author's Note:**

> this shit took too many fucking rewrites and scrapped ideas to get through. like 4 years of it.

A good four years have passed and the city looks barely recognizable, but the heart of the city still remains cold. Even colder than before.

It all had started right when Jade went comatose after the yacht explosion that killed 4, including Alderman Richard Hughes in the summer of 2004. Mass hysteria over political control had occurred given that Alderman was the only candidate left to become mayor after the then-mayor was assassinated by the Saints prior. By September that same year, his wife Monica Hughes had took over the role as mayor after a hard-fought battle against her rival, Faye Donahue. It was then Monica had discovered that her husband was working with Ultor in the plans to radically redevelop Stilwater originally known as the Hughes Initiative. Ultor would renamed it to Ultor-Hughes Initiative, keeping the honor of his legacy just for the time being until 2005. Ultor had disregarded the Hughes name entirely to the Ultor Initiative to ensure everyone they now have full control of the city's redevelopment plans.

Ultor, once a major clothing company with the name rights to the Ultor Dome, decided to up their game by splitting their company into other industries besides clothing. They took upon real estate redevelopment to provide better housing for the people to affordable and stronger power utilities to cellphones, effective pharmaceuticals, packaged food, casinos, weapons manufacturing at The Pyramid and radio stations. Brand new districts such as the marina and the amphitheater were built from the ground up in what would be considered as a monumental achievement to be built during the 4 years. All thanks to the sharp mind of the ambitious Dane Vogel. When the Third Street Saints had finally dissolved, Dane took advantage of their infamy by turning the Saints Row church into a tourist attraction with the help of Julius Little. Saint's Row itself became an entirely new shell, wiping away the years of grime and impoverishment into a more modern day utopia of shiny, cold steel and squeaky clean glass that's amounted to a razor's edge. The real kicker is that rumors of human experimentation in the Pyramid have became frequent over the years as conspiracy theorists thrashed Ultor for the population's decreased health rates in the city due to environmental damages from the redevelopment. But of course, Ultor officials have shrugged it off as delusional hoaxes in order to maintain their heroic image.

On top of the utopian terror is the new faces of gangs that have now roamed the streets of Stilwater, the Sons of Samedi, the Ronin, and the Brotherhood. These gangs took the opportunity to seek their ventures into the populated city to further push their reputations. The Sons of Samedi originally hailed from Haiti where they've created and pushed psychedelic drugs and marijuana to other countries in the world to gain profit. After Haiti was devastated from climate change, The General and Mr. Sunshine had no other choice but to move elsewhere to provide a better location to make their newly profitable drug, loa dust. Their go-to city was Stilwater which was the perfect climate to make and sell loa dust alongside being known as a stoner's paradise. The Ronin's presence in America was solely from Shogo Akuji wanting to establish his own legacy without being a shadow of his father, Kazuo Akuji. That being said, Shogo left Japan and made way to the high-end districts of Stilwater where he easily wooed the Asian and especially Caucasian population with flashy vehicles, swords, and leather jackets. Despite the decent amount of Asians in the gang, a majority were of Caucasians that wanted to live out their otaku fantasies and clearly exposed to action racing movies like The Quick and the Pissed. Shogo was incredibly aware of the Western's appeal to Japanese culture and he knew they would be easy recruiters. The American factioned Ronin made themselves powerful in Stilwater through gambling, prostitution, street-racing, and protection rackets, and their power even reaches into the boardroom of corporations like Ultor. The last gang of the trio are the Brotherhood, the only gang that are Stilwater-natives. Once treated miserably by police, the Brotherhood led by Maero took upon robbery and extortion to get what they want and show dominance. This benefited them in the long-run to where they could get a hold on arms trafficking in the city and reach out to other gangs in other countries. Intimidation and heavy armory is what defined their success and they are proud to show it off with huge trucks, tattoos and hulking body sizes. 

As for the Third Street Saints itself, the old crew were either arrested, dropped their flags and moved on with different paths, or violently murdered by the new gangs that were in their way. While Jade was comatose in prison, her partner in crime and best friend Brody James Winston had stayed relatively quiet throughout the four years, making ends meet by founding a business in selling bagels up in Nob Hill and selling drugs he stole from the Sons of Samedi in Shivington. Brody was often alone in his endeavors as Gat was in prison for the countless murders he had pinned on him, Troy being Chief of Police and Dex and Julius seemingly nowhere to be found. With this self-vigilante function in his life, Brody had caused quite a terrible incident with the Brotherhood that dramatically changed Fox Drive, a prominent dock neighborhood, to point where half of the dock had been severely damaged and sunk into the water. It was unclear to the public eye about what had happened between him and the Brotherhood, but it's very well known that the Brotherhood marked him for death with heistation. While From time to time ducking from the law and the Brotherhood, he'd make frequent visits to see Jade in prison, often "talking" to her about what's going on in his life and how he'd wished things hadn't went the way it did. She was his motivation to keep living as he was mentally exhausted from the city's changes and definitely couldn't restart the Saints on his own without anyone to hold him back from causing extreme chaos with his short-temper.

Now that the year is 2008 and Jade finally had woke up to almost was an entirely new city to her, it was clear from the get-go that she had to not play by the book and get the Saints back together. Only this time, she and Brody can rely on a inner circle that could really level with the new gangs and perhaps Ultor. A inner circle of nine individuals to plunder and take over their crime rings as viciously and swiftly as they can. They would brand themselves as the Outcasts.


End file.
